The Path I'm On
by Diana Alexander
Summary: Scully reflects on events and where it's led her (**post all-things**)


DISCLAIMER: The characters in this piece of fiction that  
are recognizable from Chris Carter's insane piece of work  
known as the X-Files belong to him, his company Ten-Thirteen  
Productions and Fox Broadcasting. Anything else, characters,  
situations or otherwise, belong to this very insane author.  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: V  
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully romance  
SPOILERS: All Things  
URL: http://troublexf.homepage.com/diana/post-ep/pathon.txt  
FEEDBACK: always welcome at dmulder@softhome.net  
ARCHIVE: Anywhere's fine... Gossamer, Xemplary,  
Ephemeral... yeah... whatever... *grin*  
SUMMARY: Scully reflects on events... and where it's  
led her...  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know I'm a little late on jumping on  
the All Things post-ep bandwagon, but this story just  
came to mind last night, and if the idea has already  
been done, I apologise :)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The Path I'm On:   
An All Things Post-Ep  
(Part 1 of 1)  
By: Diana Alexander  
dmulder@softhome.net  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I remember that I was supremely agitated with you when  
this strange trip began, Mulder. I remember feeling out of  
control, and definitely out of control of the events that  
shaped my own life. Despite the fact that you have given me  
many times to leave of my own free will, still I wondered.  
Still I questioned about whether I had taken the right road  
in the hundreds of crossroads that I had met through these  
three decades of life.  
  
This trip all began on another Saturday spent in our  
office. I hid my amusement behind irritation as I walked  
into the office to see you dancing, or at least making a  
valiant attempt, to a strange melody that I had heard once  
or twice before, maybe more. That melody stayed with me the  
entire time you were on your trip overseas for whatever  
reason, whether it be crop circles or gathering together  
with old friends from Oxford to catch up with old times or  
maybe to have a drink or two together.  
  
Shortly after you left the office that day and I went  
to pick up the X-Rays, I found that there had been a mix-up  
and quite a mix up it was. Daniel. I hadn't even thought  
about him in years, and yet there he was, dying in the  
hospital. I could have followed that path, could have been  
with him now instead of with you.  
  
I won't deny that I spent a great deal of time  
questioning that. I did, and I still have to come to terms  
with that. However, listening to him talk to me made me  
realise something. He wanted to shape me, then as well as  
now. He was the one who approached me in the affair, and  
chose not to reveal that he was married. Once I found out,  
when his daughter angrily confronted me about it, I knew  
that my path wasn't with him. I knew it wasn't right.  
  
It's always been different with you, Mulder. Every time  
when I was given the chance to leave you, I always came  
back. Despite the fact that I would show occasional  
discontent with the work and what we found in the process,  
it was a challenge, and you know how I am about challenges.  
Besides, it's been about a lot more than the work for about  
six years now. The world wanted to take us down a hundred  
times or more, in various forms, and always I made the  
choice to stand with you and face them.  
  
Thinking back, I think that might have been the first  
time I stood my ground without feeling the need to leave.  
With my father, with Jack Willis, with Daniel, there was  
always the need to leave the situation as soon as possible.  
It's different with you, always has been, or else you  
probably would have managed to scare me off during that  
first case. And Mulder, yes, I do know you tried your  
hardest.  
  
However, do know that I was tempted to kill you a  
hundred times over during that case, and many more since  
then.  
  
Last night, the conversation we had was important as  
well as the time we shared in your bed, getting to know each  
other in a different way than we have all these years. We  
did get to know each others bodies, and allowed ourselves to  
get comfortable being naked around each other. After all,  
for so long we've allowed clothing to be barriers between  
us. It's now time to start lowering those barriers as we  
feel comfortable doing so.  
  
Right now, as I lay here beside you, watching you  
breathe the calm easy breath of sleep that neither of us has  
enjoyed for quite some time, I know that for a time I must  
leave and come to terms with all that has happened. The  
conversation and experiences of the previous few days have  
started me back on the path that I need to be on, and I need  
to come to terms with that.  
  
I will be back soon, and who knows, Mulder, I might even  
bring back breakfast. ;)  
  
Scully.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-End- 


End file.
